


50 Shades of Nope

by Do_it_with_the_Howell_Lesters



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 50 shades of grey shaming, BDSM, Bottom Dan, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Sex, NSFW, Oneshot, Smut, Smut in seconds chapter, Top Phil, anthony has no clue, based on prompt, dom!Phil, sorry if anything is inaccurate, sub!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_it_with_the_Howell_Lesters/pseuds/Do_it_with_the_Howell_Lesters
Summary: Dan and Phil finally get around to watching 50 Shades of Grey, (thanks to Anthony). The boys get annoyed about how unrealistically the film portrays dom/sub relationships, and Anthony has a few questions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on prompt  
> Sorry for any inaccuracy  
> (Could be considered part 1 1/2 of Anthony makes three series )

Dan was getting steadily more wound up as the film continued on. It had been Anthony’s idea to watch Fifty Shades Of Grey, shocked that the pair had yet to see it. Dan had snorted, saying that was because they hated inaccuracy in films. Anthony simply gave him a weird look, and put it on anyway. For a while, Dan sat patiently biting his tongue in an effort to behave.

It took the mentioning of a paper contract to officially set him off. “Oh that’s just bullshit.”

Sitting beside him, Phil chuckled lowly and shook his head, he’d been waiting for Dan to snap, he knew it was only a matter of time. To be fair, watching his anger build as he did his best to behave, he had lasted longer than Phil expected. He hummed in agreement, “It’s pretty bad, don’t you think?” 

Anthony, who had previously been lost in the film, (despite having already seen it several times), looked over, “What?”. Dan snorted at the confused look on Anthony’s face, “People don’t use physical contracts, that’s just unnecessary.” Phil butted in, “And if it is necessary then there’s something very wrong with the Dom. If they need that that kind of leverage over their sub then clearly there’s no trust there.”

Dan hummed, “And clearly the Dom doesn’t understand their sub's limits and needs. They shouldn’t be partaking until he knows them off by heart.” By now, Anthony was looking between the two of them, face even more confused. “Wait, what?”

Phil chuckled and stroked his fingers through Dan’s hair. “In a real dom sub relationship,” he supplied, “You know every one of the subs limits, and exactly what he needs in any given situation. I don’t need a binding contract to do that, it’s not realistic.”

Anthony took notice of the specific use of pronouns and easily put two and two together. “Wait… you two do that shit?” He pointed at the TV where the scene continued. Dan rolled his eyes, somewhat offended by the accusation. “We don’t partake in whatever that shit is, we play with real bdsm.”

“Yeah, that shit is beyond fake,” Phil rolled his eyes and gestures toward the TV. “I mean she’s a virgin for a start. You would never, ever, take someone’s virginity then two days later jump into hard BDSM, like, are you mad?” He shook his head at the idea. “You need a lot of trust and time in a relationship before even thinking about this kinda stuff.” Dan smiled and dropped his head comfortably onto Phil’s shoulder, “That and be used to normal sex, it hurts enough when you’re unpractised without the other elements.” Dan commented.

Anthony just nodded, his head was swimming, “So you like, tie each other up? Hit each other?” he asked shyly. Dan giggled, as Phil spoke up, “For us no, I’m the dom and Dan is the sub. I do tie him up, but I don’t ‘hit’ him. I just punish him when he needs to be punished,” Phil smiled. Dan played with his fingers, “Not that I ever need punishing.” He said cheekily, Phil chuckled and rolled his eyes, “Yes you do, on occasion. You’re a cheeky little shit,” he winked and pecked Dan’s resulting indignant pout.

By now, Anthony’s mouth was hanging open, “But you use whips and stuff? Is that how you punish him?” he asked. Phil shook his head, “Not whips, they hurt him too much, skins to sensitive for the sting. He does much better with a wooden cane or a paddle.” He shrugged casually, giving Dan’s bum a small squeeze.

Dan hummed, backing into the comfortable touch, “We tried with a whip once, I couldn’t sit down for a week, and we had to film videos. After that it was definitely a hard limit.” Anthony swallowed, “R-right.” 

The film continued on, moving away from the contract. Anthony wasn’t quite sure what to say. He knew that the two of them were a couple but he had no idea they were that kind of couple. They both seemed so sweet and wholesome, but this was all fairly kinky.

Anthony was still staring as the scenes continued, more lost in his thoughts than the movie now, but they seemed to be done talking about it for now so he forced himself to turn back to the TV and watch.

 

After a short while of watching in silence, Dan was muttering again under his breath, though this time he held his tongue. It was Phil who broke the silence, finally having enough of the shitty portrayal of the BDSM lifestyle.

He rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “This is so stupid, that wouldn’t happen in real life. You can just storm into her place and decide it’s time for sex because you don’t like her attitude. She hasn’t even said she wants to be a sub yet.” He muttered his annoyance, huffing moodily as he leaned back into the sofa cushions. Dan nudged him, “If you did that to me I’d be pissed.” he supplied.

Anthony tilted his head, “But it wasn’t that kinky? Like, she wasn’t expecting it so he turned up to surprise her?” He asked, furrowing his brows.

Phil hummed, “Not really, he was doing it more to show ownership than to try and be sexy. It’s a balance. It’s just as much about the sub’s obedience, as it is about the dom’s self control.” He explained, “A dom should be able to control himself and keep himself in line as much as he does his sub. Just because you want it, doesn’t mean they owe you,” he chuckled.

“I’ve rejected Philly’s advances plenty of times because I wasn’t in the mood, and Phil’s done the same to me.” Anthony looked back at the screen, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment as his misunderstanding “Oh. Okay.”

Phil tilted his head curiously, “You seem confused?” he smiled. Anthony looked back at them, “I guess I just didn’t think it was that complex, you know? I thought it since it was all consensual, it was more along the lines of the dom wants it so the sub does it.” He rubbed his neck sheepishly. Phil smiled and shook his head, “It’s a common mistake, don’t worry about it.”

Dan giggled, “Yeah, I know I’m sexy but Phil can’t just have this ass whenever he wants it. He’s gotta earn it,” he teased jokingly, breaking the tension in the room. Phil chuckled, and pouted at him.

Anthony chuckled at the playful exchange, and opened his mouth to say more, but closed it again. “What’s up?” Phil chuckled, noticing the action. Anthony chuckled, “I just- I’m sorry Phil, you don’t strike me as that kind of person, and Dan you never do as your told willingly if you can help it.”

Phil chuckled softly and shook his head, “That’s another common misconception, but if you saw us in play, your mind would be blown at how different we are.”

Anthony flushed at the idea, “Okay.” Dan gave a small giggle, and Phil chuckled at his flush, “Don’t worry, it was a joke. I think it might give you a heart attack and I can’t be responsible for that.” 

Anthony swallowed, “Is it weird I’m curious?” he asked. Dan snorted, eyes still watching the sex scene with boredom as Phil and Anthony spoke. “Nah, it’s natural to be curious. Plus I’m sure Dan would be happy to have an audience, maybe even a helping hand” Phil teased, ruffling Dan’s hair as he watched.

Dan smirked and winked in Anthony’s direction. Damn right he’d be up for that. “Uh- maybe another time. Let me think about it,” Anthony was bright red. Phil chuckled and nudged his arm, “Don’t be embarrassed, we’re open to talk about it you just have to ask,” he smiled warmly. “And to show you the ropes, if you get overly curious.”

Anthony shrugged, “I don’t know I just- didn’t know I knew anyone who participated in that kind of thing.” he smiled, mulling the idea over in his mind. “We have a lot of fun, but it’s not for everyone,” Phil smiled.

Anthony nodded, “Thanks mate, I’ll, uh, get back to you.” Phil nodded and Anthony cleared his throat, “Right, shall we finish the film?”

 

Dan leant a little into Phil’s shoulder with a yawn as Phil kissed his hair, he was tired, and this boring film wasn’t helping. Anthony glanced over, in his opinion the sex scene was steamy, apparently not.

Phil muttered angrily at the final scenes and threw his hands up in frustration. “That is total bullshit! She is in the wrong and blamed him, this is why you should never take part in bdsm unless you’re educated in what it means, and smart about it!” He grunted in annoyance. Anthony looked confused, "But didn't he just hurt her? I thought he was supposed to have self control, like you said?” he asked.

“Yes, because she asked him to. He hesitated and she still asked. He gave her a safe word and she didn’t use it!” He huffed. Anthony nodded slowly as he began to understand a little better, his curiosity peaked. He looked at Dan, "Have you ever safe worded?" Dan looked away from the screen, "Plenty of times, it happens," he shrugged.

“And when it happens you stop, and you take care of of your sub, physically and emotionally,” Phil commented. “But you don’t lash out, and neither should the sub. If she had just done some research she would know that she’s completely entitled to use her safe word and he would stop like that,” Phil clicked his fingers.

Anthony nodded slowly, “Oh okay, but was the actual sex realistic?” Dan snorted, “Vanilla as fuck.” He commented dryly, and Phil hummed in agreement, “And most doms don’t have a room of sex machines, even then sex was still vanilla at best,” he shrugged. “It was sexy, but you know, not proper BDSM.”

Dan hummed, “It was hot to watch, but everyone does spanking.” Anthony nodded, that was true. “Even vanilla couples,” Phil shrugged, “Punishments don’t even have to be a spanking, that’s so stereotypical.”

Anthony looked genuinely curious now, even more so that before, “So what do you do?” he asked.

“Depends what he’s done wrong, if he’s just being a pest then I’ll spank him, just to assert my dominance. But if he’s broken a sex rule, like if I’ve set rules for that time to now touch himself or stop him from having an orgasm until I say, then I’ll use a sex punishment. Maybe stopping him from being allowed to cum, or edging him. Sometimes I’ll tie his hands and cover his eyes so he can’t see or touch me, other times I’ll just deny him sex, and he’ll be on a sort of time out until he’s learned the lesson,” Phil listed off a couple of the tame ones, playing with Dan’s curls as he lay back across his lap.

Anthony was blushing, “That seems a little harsh.” Dan let his head rest there and snorted, “Those ones? They’re for when I’m still being mostly good.” Phil chuckled, “That’s the thing though, it’s not harsh, because I know what he can and can’t handle. And I know when the punishment is too much,” Phil smiled and winked. “I mean, there’s be times I’ve really had to punish him, and then it is a proper punishment.”

Anthony let his eyes cast over them, “Not sure I want to know that quite yet.” Phil chuckled, “Probably for the best. Baby steps.” Dan hummed, the film ended as he turned to face Phil’s stomach, a subtle sign that he wanted some alone time.

Phil stroked his fingers through Dan’s hair, “I think it’s time I get him up to bed. You still okay in the spare?” He smiled at Anthony. Anthony nodded, “Yeah, just uh, keep it down, yeah?” He chuckled nervously making for the stairs, he could use the time to think about all of this, making a quick exit.

Dan nuzzled into Phil when Anthony was out of sight, “Wanna play now.” Phil chuckled stroked his fingers down Dan’s arm, “Yeah baby?”. Dan simply nodded into Phil’s tummy in response.

Phil hummed and nodded, sitting Dan up, “Go upstairs Daniel. I expect you naked, and in position waiting for me in the next 2 minutes. On you go babyboy,” He gestured towards the stairs. Dan wiggled to his feet and raced out of the room happily.

Phil leaned back and after a bit, glanced at the clock on his phone and hummed. 2 minutes. Now the real fun would begin, and it wouldn’t be anything like they just saw.


	2. 50 Shades Of Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil are horny, and decide to have a little fun now that Anthony is in bed. Only Anthony isn’t in bed, but he is curious.

Phil walked slowly to the bedroom. As expected Dan knelt, still but for the rise and fall of his breathe, naked on the soft white rug by their bed. His palms rested on his thighs, and his eyes were downcast. He didn’t flinch to the sound of the door, knowing how to behave by now.

Phil smirked at the sight, leaving the door open just a fraction as he padded further into the room. He tossed his shirt into the laundry basket. “Have you broken any of your rules today, Daniel?” He crossed the room slowly, no real hurry about his actions.

Dan shook his head, he wouldn’t answer verbally until given permission to speak. He was honest, he’d been very well behaved all day. So far. Phil hummed, satisfied, “Good boy.” He stroked Dan’s hair approvingly, before tilting Dan’s chin upwards, locking eyes with the beautiful brunette. “Speak, how good would you say your behaviour has been today?”

Dan met his eyes immediately when prompted by the firm tilting of his chin and answered quickly, “Good daddy, I’ve been good for you.” Phil leaned down and dropped a small kiss on Dan’s lips, “You have been, especially when we’ve had company.” 

Dan leaned into the kiss, glowing at the praise. Sometimes they’d play when Dan had been particularly good, and Phil would treat him, or they’d play when he’d misbehaved. Dan would always have a good night either way.

Phil stood, and smiled softly down at him. “Daddy is going to reward your good behaviour tonight, but the rules still apply. Sit on the bed,” he instructed smoothly, an easy air of dominance about him as he slid their heavy box of toys and other play things out from under the bed.

Dan did as he was told, (though he hadn’t decided whether or not to enjoy the praise or invoke Phil’s wrath just yet). Phil opened the box and gestured towards it. “ Choose, any you like.” 

Dan leaned over to look, eyes travelling over the box. If the film had done anything, it has given him a craving to be tied up, completely at Phil’s mercy. “Can you tie me up daddy? I want to be used as your toy.” The soft, doe eyed look he gave Phil was deceivingly innocent, given the words which just left his lips.

Phil gave a small smirk, “Very well,” He leaned into the chest and pulled out two long lengths of soft rope (they had learned years ago that handcuffs were too cutting for Dan’s sensitive skin). “Daddy is going to use you as a good toy tonight. Use you just for his own pleasure.”

Dan shuddered, yes tonight he would be good. He would give Phil anything he wanted and take it like a good boy. He shuddered just thinking about it. “Thank you daddy.”

Phil said nothing, and simply pushed Dan’s head back and kissed him deeply, his tongue pushing past Dan’s lips, claiming his mouth. Like the good submissive he was, Dan let him, falling back without protest, putty in Phil’s arms. 

Phil pulled back after a few moments and manhandled Dan’s body up the bed roughly, “Toys do not speak.” He warned with a slap to Dan’s thigh, pushing his arms above his head, and tying them securely to the headboard. He wasn’t going anywhere until Phil decided. Dan pressed his lips closed and nodded, looking up under his lashes.

Phil smirked, “Good boy.” He leaned down and trailed kisses down Dan’s left leg, pressing his lips down his inner thigh and kissing right down to his ankle, before repeating down the right. In a sudden action he pulled swiftly on both of Dan’s ankles, spreading him out fully on the long bed.

Dan tried his very best to make no sounds, but the tiniest squeak did escape him, despite his best efforts.

***  
In the other room, Anthony turned over in his bed. He could tell that the two were up to something, he could here the shuffling about and muffed voiced. He was painfully curious, but stayed put. It wasn't until he heard the little squeak, that he cocked his eyebrow, and moved himself to the soft chair next to the wall, in an attempt to hear better.  
***  
Back in their bedroom, Phil tutted and swatted Dan’s inner thigh, “Now now honey. Don’t make daddy punish you,” he whispered, tying each ankle to the bed. That would do for now. Dan nodded, determined to stay quiet and good.

Phil ran his fingers up Dan’s body, lazily giving a few strokes to his neglected cock, as his other hand worked on unbuttoning his jeans. “Open your mouth, toy.” He switched seamlessly between pet names and more dirty names during play, especially during scenes like this, when Dan wanted to feel used.

Dan did as he was told immediately, letting his mouth drop open without a word. Phil pushed his own jeans and boxers down, kicking them off to the side. He lifted his cock and and pushed it into Dan’s mouth, “Suck my cock, like a good little toy would.” 

Dan ran his tongue under Phil’s length, before taking him into his throat and worked him best he could manage from this angle, mouth making obscene sounds as spit built up. “Just like that baby, listen to all that noise you’re making.” He grabbed the back of Dan’s head, fisting his fingers in his curls.

***  
Anthony’s eyes widened slowly as he heard what was going on in the room just next door, pressing the heel off his palm to his crotch in a wasted effort to calm himself down.  
***

Dan groaned, which in reality was more of a choked gurgle around Phil’s cock as he was forcefully moved along his thick length. Phil dropped his head back and fucked into Dan’s throat. The choked gurgling meant Dan was doing fine, breathing well enough. Phil knew when enough was enough, and that wasn’t yet.

Dan relaxed, letting Phil fuck his throat, letting Phil use him and ignore his own need for release, his cock pulsed at just the thought. Phil fucked his throat harshly for a long time, but still pulled away probably a little too soon for Dan’s liking.

Dan whined despite himself as Phil pulled away, louder then he’d intended to in the moment. Phil shook his head and ran his thumb over Dan’s swollen, sticky lips. “What did I say about toys being quiet?” He swatted Dan’s flat stomach harshly.

Dan winced but nodded quickly, looking guilty. He’d do better. His head was tipped back and a chaste kiss placed on his lips. “You do not get two warnings from me, Daniel.” He whispered, being lenient with him only given his previously good behaviour. He straddled his hips and trailed his tongue down the skin of Dan’s stomach. “Daddy wants to eat your gorgeous ass, so he’s got a little friend to keep you company.” He reached into the box, pulling out a small vibrator with a strap to hold it against Dan’s cock. “Toys don’t get to cum without permission. If you do cum, daddy’s going to cane you.” He purred, his voice deceivingly soft. Really, he had no intention of punishing him, just work him to his very limits. By now, Phil knew how to make even a punishment pleasurable. When he wanted to.

***  
Anthony had long since given up on fighting his arousal, instead listening to the small whines from Dan and the words from Phil as he stroked his cock, wishing desperately that he could see what was happening.  
***

Dan did his best to convey through his eyes that he’d be a good toy for Phil, perfect for playing with however he desired. Phil hummed and lapped at Dan’s tip teasingly before strapping the long vibrator around Dan’s cock, nuzzling it just under his tip. He loosened the ropes from the bed, instead tying them together and pushing them in the air so his plaything was completely exposed.

***  
Anthony shuffled himself into the hall deathly quietly, maybe he could sneak a peek. They wouldn’t notice him, they were far too gone to notice anything. He just needed to see what was going on, hearing wasn’t enough.  
***

Dan stayed as silent as he could, compliant under Phil’s hands. His eyes fluttering shut as he waited, watching as Phil played with the small remote in his fingers flicking it on and up to 4 of the 10 ten notches, before moving lower and dipping his tongue between Dan’s legs, pushing it flat over his hole. He hummed into the skin, sending small vibrations through to his core.

Dan jerked, almost calling out but biting his tongue just in time, the smallest whimper leaving his lips, barely audible. Phil smirked and licked hungrily around the muscles, before working his tongue inside and over his walls. Dan’s back arched off the bed as he tried to stop his muscles from quaking.

***  
Anthony was at the door, the noises were divine and what eventually gave him the courage to push the door open just far enough to look in. Luckily for the curious American, it made no sound, having not been shut properly.  
***

Phil lapped at Dan’s hole for several tortuous minutes, notching the vibrator up to six, before pulling away only briefly. “Okay toy, Daddy is gonna let you make noise now, but first I want your dirty mouth to get these nice and slick,” He smirked, holding three fingers to Dan’s lips, his body shifting just enough to give a clear shot of Dan exposed body.

Dan took the fingers into his mouth eagerly, sucking on them obediently, obscene noises escaping his lips as his thighs shook from the pleasure the vibrations supplied. 

Anthony’s eyes went wide, he swore his cock had never been as hard as this ever before and oh god, if he didn’t touch himself he was going to explode. 

Phil grunted appreciatively as the Dan’s wet tongue moved around his fingers eagerly. He pulled them or after a few minutes, before resuming his position between Dan’s thighs, fucking him with his tongue. Only this time, he waited only a minute, before pushing a slick finger into him alongside his tongue, his new angle managing to not obscure Dan from view.

Dan let his whine escape loudly this time, he knew Phil loved to hear his noises, getting off to his sounds of pleasure. Phil smirked and pushed into him harder, burying his face in close as he worked him open with one finger agonisingly slowly, notching the vibrator up to 7.

Dan shook under his touch, “Ahhhh daddy, feels so good.” Phil hummed into his skin, adding a second finger, pushing up to 8 notched after only a minute. Dan bucked his hips down, trying to control the growing heat in his belly. 

Anthony’s mouth was wide open, and he was wanking off to two of his best friends fucking, or whatever you’d call this. His put his other fist in his mouth to stay quiet.

Phil pulled back and kissed around where his fingers where disappearing into Dan’s pliant body. “Such a good boy, taking what I give you so well,” he praised, pushing a third finger into him and hooking them up against Dan’s prostate.

Dan jumped and mewled loudly at the pleasurable sensations. It took a lot to please him when he got this way, he knew that because other friends they’d messed around with told him, but Phil always knew how to get him on the brink in no time at all.

“Gonna fuck you so hard my babyboy, you’ve been so good today,” Phil missed 9 completely and pushing the vibrator up to 10 as he worked Dan open, leaning up to his ear, “Think you can give daddy two orgasms tonight? Want to see you completely spent,” He whispered the filthy words right into Dan’s ear, the urge to make him hold his orgasm overtaken but the desire to see Dan completely boneless when he was finished with him.

Dan nodded quickly, “Yes daddy.” His voice was breathless, hips bucking up as the vibrations grew more intense. “Go on then. You have daddy’s permission to cum,” Phil continued to fuck Dan with his fingers, leaning down to rest the tip of Dan’s twitching cock on his tongue.

Dan whimpered, hips pushing up and a low groan escaping his throat, head thrown back as he came heavily onto Phil’s tongue and his own stomach.

Phil slurped obscenely at Dan’s cock, swallowing down his release and suckling him until he had no more to give, before flicking off the vibrator and removing it gently along with his fingers.

Dan shuddered as it was finally removed, it had quickly been becoming too much, but whined at the loss of his fingers, head tilting up to look at Phil.

“Feeling empty already honey?” He crawling up Dan’s chest. “You’ve got daddy so horny, my pretty little thing.” Dan leaned in, asking for a kiss as he nodded, eyes blown wide with want.

Phil gave him what he wanted, kissing him deeply, holding his head softly in his hands. Dan hummed happily, revealing in the small show of affection before they moved on with the scene again.

Phil smiled and pecked him once more before moving back down Dan’s body, and untying his feet once more. He took Dan’s hips and flipped him over on his stomach on the sheets, (the rope twisting with him thanks to way it was tied). He slapped Dan’s ass smugly, just because he could, “Up.”

Dan yelped, shuffling his hips up and wiggling them cheekily, making Phil smirk. “Being a little tease again are we gorgeous?” He hummed, spanking him again lightly. “You always are good at that.”

Dan giggled softly, looking over his shoulders with dark eyes. Phil shook his head fondly, and pressed a kiss to the curve of Dan’s spine as he grabbed the lube, covering his cock, relishing the sight. He would never get over just how perfect the other’s body was, curvy and stunning. And that beautiful face. Fuck.

Phil placed a hand on his shoulder as he lined himself up, eyes locked with him. Dan licked his lips, mouth dropping open a little as he felt him press in, watching Phil’s face morph with the pleasure he gave him.

Phil pushed into him until he bottomed out, grunting as Dan’s tight heat sucked him in. Fuck. When he felt Phil fill him, Dan pushed back greedily, wanting to be filled deeper. “Mmm,” he moaned softly.

Phil grabbed Dan’s hips and pulled Dan up to him, his back flush to Phil’s chest so he was forced deeper into him. “You want to be a greedy toy, hmmm? Then let daddy use you like you wanted,” he whispered into Dan’s ear, supporting his chest as he pulled back then snapped his hips up, fucking into him as roughly as he pleased.

Dan gasped, head dripping to the pillow and going pliant, letting Phil do as he please, fuck him for his own pleasure. Phil moaned Dan’s name, gripping Dan’s body and pounding into him in the most delicious way as he focused on himself, it was rough and harsh, but he knew he wasn’t causing any pain.

Dan moaned, hips lifting and feeling his own cock getting hard again, just from the feeling of being used like this, with the sole purpose of pleasing his daddy.

Phil grabbed Dan’s ass and squeezed it, snapping him from his little rebate and giving it a slap every so often. “Such a perfect boy, getting hard on the feeling of being used to pleasure me,” he grunted, throwing his head back.

Dan held utterly still, letting Phil fuck him like a doll, relishing in the feeling as Phil moaned loudly and fucked him hard. He stopped only to pull out and untying Dan’s hands, before flipping him onto his back and shoving back into him.

Dan gripped the pillows hard and tried his best to stay still as Phil fucked into him until he was on the edge, panting as he slowed down to almost a stop, but moving shallowly. He cupped Dan’s face, “You wanna ride daddy until you cum?” He purred, knowing Dan loved to ride him.

Dan shuddered, “Yes daddy.Please.” Phil pulled out and set Dan on the sheets, freeing his hands. “You can touch Daddy now honey, for being such a good boy.” He sat back against the headboard, stroking his cock. Dan always looked amazing like this, wrecked.

Dan climbed into his lap, replacing his hand with his own and running his other hand up his chest. Phil sighed his name and leaned back as Dan touched him all over greedily, small moans and praises leaving his lips.

***  
On the other side of the door, Anthony was fucking into his fist roughly, this should feel so wrong. Getting off to watching the two of them, but it just felt so good.  
***

Dan shuffled up and positioned himself over Phil, sinking down on him greedily. “Ahhhh.” Phil grabbed his hip with one hand, “Fuck baby, just like that. You think you can cum again for daddy?” He wrapped his other fist around Dan’s cock, fully hard once again, and stroking it slowly.

Dan whined, “Yes daddy.” Phil watched Dan bounce on him, stroking his length quickly as he felt his own stomach tighten. “Daddy is close baby,” he warned.

Dan moaned only bouncing faster, “Feels so good, want to feel you come in me daddy.” Phil wasn’t one to disappoint, calling out Dan’s name as he did, spilling his hot cum into Dan’s tight body.

***  
Anthony bit hard into his hand as he felt himself on the edge, he wanted to cum so bad, but he wanted to see Dan lose it.  
***

Dan’s mouth fell open as he felt the warm rush of Phil’s cum fill him up. He bounced on him roughly as he followed only a few moments later, spilling over Phil’s skin. “Ahh, daddy.”

Phil watched as Dan’s cum shoot up his chest and across his stomach, leaning up to catch the tired man in his arms when his thighs inevitably gave out.

***  
Anthony sunk his teeth into his own lip to hide his noises as he spilled over his fingers into his sweats, panting softly. Holy shit.  
***

Dan slumped into Phil’s arms, shaking from exhaustion. “Did I do good daddy?”

Phil littered soft, affectionate kisses all over Dan’s face and neck. “You did wonderfully baby boy,” he soothed and stroked Dan’s back. “Let daddy take care of you, yeah?” He was tired, but forced himself to pick Dan up, and begin his aftercare steps, washing and soothing the (now boneless and lethargic) man.

Once he dressed him in soft pyjamas he laid him on the sheets, pulling on some jogging bottoms. “I’m gonna pop downstairs and get you a bottle of water, alright gorgeous?” He stroked Dan’s cheek. Dan nodded tiredly and settled into the sheets to stay awake until Phil returned (or try to at least.)

***  
Anthony watched, intrigued by the level of care that had to go into the scenes even after the orgasm. Then the words had him scrambling back to the spare room, before he got caught. Maybe he could pretend to bump into Phil downstairs, he wanted to try this sometime.

He cleaned himself up as he heard Phil jog downstairs. After only a few minutes he headed down, missing up his hair to make it look like he had been ‘sleeping.’

“Hey Phil,” he mumbled as he entered the kitchen, faking a yawn Phil smiled and fetched two bottles of water from the fridge. “Hey Anthony, you okay?”

“Yeah! Just thirsty.” Phil passed him a bottle of water, “Something on your mind?”

“Nah I just had a good dream is all.” His voice was a little high from as he lied through his teeth. The black haired man raised his eyebrow playfully, “Yeah?” Anthony nodded, “What about you?”

“Sex was amazing as always, just gonna cuddle up now and sleep I think. Have you thought anymore on our offer?” The question was asked so casually W May as well have been asking about the weather, opening his bottle and taking a gulp.

“Uh, I am quite curious to see.” Anthony admitted, his cheeks flushing pink. Phil smiled, “How about we arrange something for the next time you visit?”. Anthony was relieved as well as excited, seems he’d gotten away with it. “Yeah that would be great.”

“Great,” Phil headed for the stairs. He smirked to himself, and called back down as he made his way up, “I’m glad you enjoyed the show.”

Anthony, who’d been breathing a sigh of relief as he grabbed his water, froze. Shit

**Author's Note:**

> Writen by: @do-it-with-dan and @howell-lesters  
> Check out our tumblrs!  
> Also see @do-it-with-the-howell-lesters for more content like this!  
> Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading


End file.
